Raven's Secret Life
by Raizara Black
Summary: Raven has always been a mystery. When BeastBoy follows her after a battle, what will he learn? BBRae, some RobStar and CyBee to come later.
1. What the ?

**YO! I'm Crazy Coww Lady. Hehe. This chapter is REALLY short, but I already have the first four and half written. They get substantially longer at chapter four.**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, let me ask you something. If I owned TT, would I be writing a fanfic? Hopefully you see my point.

* * *

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

_I can't believe her. She hardly talks to me the whole time I'm living here, then out of the blue it's 'oh, yeah, and I want you to come home and marry this guy you've never met.' Yeah, right. I already told mother I was going to find love, not do the whole betrothal thing. Love, the elusive creature… Suddenly, uninvited, BeastBoy's face entered her subconscious. BEASTBOY?_

"OW!" She cried, having just been shocked out of her meditative position and hit her head on the floor (pretty damn hard, too).

"Raven? You okay?" BeastBoy asked, and ran over from the kitchen.

"Does 'ow' say okay to you?" She asked, glaring at him. Not that he deserved it. It wasn't his fault that he had entered his self-conversation about love.

He reached down to give a hand getting up, but she pulled him down instead.

"Oomph!" BB grunted as fell next to her. She merely smirked, picked herself up gracefully, and began to walk off. "Yeah, you stand a lot better than you fall!" She turned around and glared at him, but it was hard to stay mad at someone when you're confused and you're head is throbbing. Raven just walked to her room, groaning in pain.

* * *

_Let's try this again,_ Raven thought. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" _So what was that whole thing with BeastBoy? It's not like you're into him. But… I have been thinking about him lately. A lot. And there was that dream… But I can't be into BeastBoy! But… then again… maybe… Oh, just give it a rest, Raven! He wouldn't even want you. Just get it out of your head._

Bleep, bleep, bleep! Sounded insistently through the tower.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin called. "There's been a robbery near the docks!"

_Great. So much for meditating and keeping your powers in check._ Raven grabbed her cloak and levitated to the common room. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Not sure." BB replied. "It 's weird, the guy isn't looking for gadgets or money, he's robbing a jewelry store."

And so off they went, Rae, Star, and BB by air, Robin on the R-Cycle and Cy in the T-Car.

* * *

Raven arrived at the scene first. "Uh, guys…"

"What is it, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Um… Maybe we should consider not ambushing this particular criminal."

"C'mon, Rae, we can take him!"

"Actually, BeastBoy, it's a her."

"What kinda chick robs a jewelry store with magic, a machete, AND a frickin' pistol?" Cy retorted.

"Terra."

"It doesn't matter. I don't know how she's back, but she's a criminal, and like all criminals, she needs to be punished."

It was completely unnessecary for Robin to say that. They had all known that they would have to fight her as soon as Raven said her name, but none of them wanted to attack their former friend.

Starfire came out of nowhere and sent starbolts at Terra, which was immediately followed by Raven shoving an eighteen wheeler in her face (since it was too big to fit up her puny ass). Terra shot at Starfire with her aforementioned pistol, and sent a wall of earth up to stop Robin and Cyborg from getting through.

BeastBoy finally shook off the shock of seeing her again and rammed into her as a rhino. He was then sent flying and… you know that earth wall I was talking about? Yeah, he hit it.

Raven then picked up another truck, but was hit with a showering of rocks about three times the size of her head.

BeastBoy had just turned into a tiger and was getting ready to assault Terra again when he resumed human form just in time to catch Raven.

She smiled, blushed, and quickly jumped out of his arms.

Wait a second. Did you just blush at BeastBoy? What the $# is going on with you?

* * *

Tehe :) Review please! Don't bother with flames, like I said, I already wrote the first four and a half chapters, telling me it sucks WILL NOT stop me from continuing. 


	2. The Music Cafe

YO! Kay, so this chapter is rated "T" for strong language and because it mentions rape/sexual abuse. So, now that's out of the way, if you read, please reveiw. It's only polite.

Yeah, if I owned TT, Terra would have died a while ago.

Anywho, READ ON!

* * *

"Terra! Stop! We don't wanna hurt you!" Robin called.

"Yea, girl, what's up with you? Last time we saw you, you had just turned to stone after HELPING us. D'you even 'member that?" Cy asked, baffled.

"Course I remember, Cy." Terra actually seemed to regret working with Slade, and hurting them. Of course, looks can be deceiving. "But then that WEIRD guy helped me, SAVED me, he told me about all he'd gained from being bad. Sex, money… It made me realize." The boys all stared at her blankly. "Crime DOES pay!"

"Not." Raven called, sending four more vehicles and the sign from the jewelry store at her head. Starfire then seized her chance and shot starbolts at her, causing her to fall off of her pedestal of stone. Robin caught her and tied her hands and feet, while Cyborg called the police on his arm.

Terra scoffed at the team. "What, BeastBoy, no confused looks? No 'why'd you do it, Terra'" She mimicked his voice as she said this last part.

"Dude, maybe you should shut up." Cyborg called to her.

"What? You think BB here's gonna hurt me?" She scoffed.

"Um… no. But, uh, Raven might."

The rest of the team (plus Terra) turned to see a black aura around Raven, her eyes turning blood red.

"Woah, Rae, calm down!" Robin said, putting a hand on her back to comfort her. As soon as he touched her, though, another set of eyes opened on her face and she turned to him, obviously pissed.

"Rae!" BB yelled, grabbing her arm. She turned to him, getting ready to turn him into a pile of green ash, when the concerned look on his face made her soften. She turned back to her normal self (if you could call anything about her normal) and blinked several times, trying to clear her mind. It was no use, though. He had just reminded her of the dream. God, that dream!

**FLASHBACK:**

She had just come home from her first day of her new school. Not fun. And to top it all off, HE was there. The jackass. She was crying when she walked in, but stiffened when she saw him.

"Awwwwwwwwww, Sweetie, did you have a bad day? Why don't you come tell your uncle ALL about it."

"How about I tell you to GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

He hit her, right across her face. "For that language, girl, you deserve what you're about to get!" He yelled at her, and threw her into her room. He pushed onto the bed, and started taking her top off.

Then, out of nowhere, BEASTBOY barged in, beat the crap out of him, called the police, and got her the hell out of there, kissing her tears away.

**END FLASHBACK**

The main memory was real, but the part about BeastBoy, the whole knight in shining armor thing, was an invention of her own mind.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" She sighed.

"Um, you okay?" BB asked. She had been standing, dazed, for a while now. He was seriously worried.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." She said, shaking off the aftereffects of the memory. "C'mon, let's go home, BeastBoy." She said, sounding oddly… affectionate.

* * *

Back at the tower, Raven disappeared immediately to her room.

"Um, don't you think she should be trying to help us find out who the weird guy who helped Terra is?" Cy asked.

"Actually, I think she is. If I know Raven (which I sorta do) she got a hunch from what Terra said. She's gonna go to jail and get Terra to describe him more. Which means she's probably leaving… now."

"Much as I hate to admit this… BeastBoy might actually be… right."

* * *

Raven walked up to Terra's cell. "What did he look like?" She demanded in her usual monotone.

"Why would I tell you? It's not like I'd get anything from it."

"If you give me his face, I won't make them put you in a cell with the most dangerous criminals. You know, the ones that have killed ALL of their other roommates within a week of their arrival."

"On second thought, he was a REALLY tall guy with orange skin and four creepy eyes."

"I knew it!" Raven angrily stalked off.

* * *

Back at the tower, BeastBoy walked past Raven's Room, to find that, shockingly, the door was partially opened. 

Raven stood there, wearing flared black jeans with silver flames on the cuffs, and a black long sleeved v-neck with silver flames on the right sleeve and blue flames on the left sleeve. She added a necklace with a rectangular charm on it that she tucked under her shirt, a large, silver, Gothic cross and her look was complete.

BeastBoy gasped. She looked beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Stunning (which, if you asked him, was still an understatement).

She grabbed a dark blue denim jacket and headed for the door. BeastBoy, about to be caught, quickly turned into a fly and decided to follow her. Raven scanned the hallway, and, not seeing anyone, walked out the back door of the tower, with BB in tow.

* * *

He followed Raven into the center of town, to a remote nightclub. Raven went in through the entertainment entrance, and BeastBoy went through the front. As soon as he was inside, he transformed back into a boy and saw a large sign that said "Rae" with a picture that wasobviously Raven. The date showed tonight, as well as every other Tuesday this month.

BeastBoy sat down near the back, and soon an announcer walkedon stageand said, "I'm sure you've all been looking forward to Rae's performance tonight!" the crowd cheered wildly. "Well, I'm happy to say that she finally caved, and is going to perform one of her original songs tonight!" more cheers. "So, everyone, here she is: RAE!"

Raven stepped on stage, and BastBoy's heart leaped. He was seriously falling for the girl. She was carrying a guitar, and stepped up to the mic. Then, she and her band started a fairly fast tune. Raven started to sing, her voice so beautiful he might have cried.

_We've known each other_

_Six long years_

_You've met my brother_

_You know all my fears_

_And my door's been three feet open_

_All this time_

_And I keep hopin'_

_Someday you'll kiss me good night_

_We've been friends so long_

_You prob'ly didn't realize_

_It's you in this song_

_And you're everything in my eyes_

_And my door's been three feet open_

_All this time_

_And I keep hopin'_

_Someday you'll kiss me good night_

_I wish you knew it was real_

_Wish you knew how I feel_

_I've loved you forever_

_But you've thought about me that way, never_

_And my door's been three feet open_

_All this time_

_And I keep hopin'_

_Someday you'll kiss me good night_

_And my door's been three feet open_

_All this time_

_And I keep hopin'_

_Someday you'll kiss me_

_(Kiss me, Kiss me)_

_Why won't you just_

_Kiss me_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I think Terra was kinda OOC here... Raven might have been too... Oh well. I do own the song lyrics. If I see/hear about them being anywhere without my permission, I will be VERY VERY MAD! For you dumb people, song lyrics in parentheses are backup vocals. The song makes more sense with the music, but I don't know how I would post that. Sorry! Anywho, please review!


	3. Christmas Day

YO! So, this chapter is set a while after the other one and BB's been to all of Raven's shows since that night, but she doesn't know yet. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had the third chapter written, but I changed my mind about what I wanted to do, so… yeah. Thank you all for the lovely things you all said about my lyrics. It showed me two things:

1. The rest of my writing sucked, and you people didn't want to be mean, so you decided to just talk about that.

2. Apparently my idea of moving to Nashville and becoming a songwriter doesn't suck.

I don't own the Teen Titans! Or the songs Arlington by Trace Adkins, Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood, and Christmas Shoes by Bob Carlisle! ...But, if you wanted to make me happy, that'd be a REALLY nice Christmas present!

Alright, here's your chapter. Enjoy it.

* * *

Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire stood in the kitchen of the Tower. They did stuff like this more often than most people thought, hanging out, just the three of them. But come on! It was Christmas morning **(A/N: yes, I made them celebrate Christmas. I hope this doesn't offend anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas)** and all that Cy could think about was girls! He had left this morning, been vague about where he'd gone and the others knew that could only mean one thing: sex. He brought random girls home once, maybe twice a week. **(A/N: Okay, so he doesn't actually act like this, but he is a teenage boy. It's on the brain.)** Beast Boy, being the youngest and the smallest of the guys, didn't get as much attention from girls (plus some of them have problems with the green skin). He might have better luck if he ever actually went strolling for chicks with him, but he hasn't. As for Raven and Starfire, for some reason guys didn't throw themselves at the two of them. Not that they would have slept with random guys off the street if they did. Robin, of course, was trying to figure out how Terra had come back, and why she hadn't shown her face for a month. But that's not what they were thinking about as they stood in the kitchen. They were spread out across the small room, cleaning up from the meal they had just made. BB (of course) was trying, unsuccessfully, to make small talk. "So, Raven, I was thinking…"

"That's a first."

"We could use some entertainment around here." She just shook her head and went back to cleaning. "Hey, Raven." She ignored him yet again. "Think fast!" At that she turned around and was met with a handful of flour in her face.

"I cannot believe that you just did that."

"Why not? You know how immature I am."

"Because I have the sugar." She said simply.

"Wha- Ahhh!" A large chunk of sugar came flying at him, but he ducked, so it hit Starfire instead. She blinked and licked her lips clean of the sweet substance while Beast Boy burst out laughing. At this, Starfire took a spoonful of cranberry sauce and shot it at Beast Boy. Soon, all sorts of food were just flying everywhere, and they were all laughing.

"Okay, okay, enough of this."

"The only way we're gonna stop is if you sing."

"I don't sing."

"Sure, you do." He sent some more of something flying at her. "How about you sing 3 Feet Open?"

"Never even heard of it."

"Sure you have, Rae Roth."

"Where did you get that name from?" She tried to blow it off, but her eyes had widened at the mention of her alias.

"Alright, so you don't know 3 Feet Open. What about…Arlington?" He smiled, remembering that she had closed with that song on Tuesday. It had been an audience request, and it had been inspiring.

"You mean Trace Adkins' Arlington? I didn't know that you liked that kind of music, Beast Boy."

"Well, I do. Please sing it?"

"Do I have to?"

"Sorta"

She sighed, and began the first verse.

_"I never thought this is where I'd settle down_

_I thought I'd die an old man back in my hometown_

_They gave me this plot of land_

_Me and some other men_

_For a job well done_

_There's an old house sits on a hill just up the road_

_The man inside he cried the day they brought me home_

_They folded up a flag_

_And told my mom and dad_

_We're proud of your son_

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful peace of property_

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company_

_And I'm thankful for those, thankful for the things I've done_

_I can rest in peace_

_I'm one of the chosen ones_

_I made it to Arlington_

_I remember Daddy brought me here when I was eight_

_We searched all day to find out where my granddaddy laid_

_And when we finally found that cross_

_He said son, this is what it costs_

_To keep us free_

_Now here I am a thousand stones away from him_

_He recognized me on the day they brought me in_

_And it gave me a chill_

_When he clicked his heels_

_And saluted me_

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful peace of property_

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company_

_And I'm thankful for those, thankful for the things I've done_

_I can rest in peace_

_I'm one of the chosen ones_

_I made it to Arlington_

_And every time I hear_

_Twenty-one guns_

_I know they brought another hero home_

_To us_

_And I'm proud to be on this peaceful peace of property_

_I'm on sacred ground and I'm in the best of company_

_And we're thankful for those, thankful for the things we've done_

_We can rest in peace_

_We are the chosen ones_

_We made it to Arlington_

_Yeah, dust to dust_

_Don't cry for us_

_We made it to Arlington"_

"That was beautiful." Starfire smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. **(A/N: The song makes me cry every time I hear it.)**

"I'm sure it wasn't." Raven stated bluntly.

"Alright, Rae. You got us to stop. Temporarily." Beast Boy said. Raven groaned. "If you sing something else now, something happy, maybe, we'll stop."

"For good?"

The changeling nodded and crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Alright. I guess one more won't kill me. What do you want to hear?"

"Huh, y'know, I don't know. What about…. Oooooh! A Christmas song like… ummm… Jesus, Take the Wheel?"

"That's not really a Christmas song, though. It's more religious than Christmassy."

"Dude, it's set on Christmas Eve."

"Whatever, Beast Boy. I still can't believe that you like Carrie Underwood. I'm never going to comprehend you." She shook her head in wonderment of the fact that he actually like good music. **(A/N: alright, I think it's good, at least.)**

_**"She was driving last Friday**_

_On her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her momma and her daddy_

_With her baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go_

_She was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been long, hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind_

_And she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning_

_On a thin, black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives_

_Flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She through her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cuz I can't do this on my own_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus, take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder_

_When she made it too the shoulder_

_And her car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby_

_In the backseat, sleeping like a rock_

_For the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cuz I can't do this on my own_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus, take the wheel"_

By this point, Robin and Cyborg (alone, thankfully) had both walked into the living room, and were cheering her on. She blushed and looked away. It had been hard enough to sing in front of Beast boy and Starfire without her alias and security guards, and she was really close to the two of them. Her, Robin, and Cyborg hardly ever did anything together.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Beast Boy asked. She looked at him kinda… funny. "Start singing another one." He said simply.

"You said I could stop after that!" Raven protested.

"Oops." He showed his crossed fingers and smiled sheepishly.

She growled, but still started singing.

_"It was almost Christmastime_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to by that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boy do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If momma meets Jesus tonight_

_They counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_And said, "momma made Christmas good in our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me, Sir, what am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I just have to buy her_

_These Christmas shoes"_

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget the look on his face_

_When he said "Momma's gonna look so great"_

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If momma meets Jesus tonight_

_I know I won't regret that help_

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes_

_For my momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If momma meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautiful_

_If momma meets Jesus_

_Tonight"_

**(A/N: This one makes me cry, too.)**

Partway through the song, Beast boy had joined her singing. She stared at him now, shocked that he hadn't completely sucked. In fact, he hadn't been half bad…

* * *

Alright, so there is your chappie. The last two songs foreshadow nothing, I just wanted to make it Christmassy. Arlington does foreshadow something, and for those of you too stupid to understand, Arlington is talking about Arlington Cemetery, the national burial ground for fallen soldiers. In America, that is.

I wanna apologize for the fact that almost the entire chapter is song lyrics. Most of the story is gonna be like that. Sorry, I just** love** music. If you get the chance to hear any of those songs,I suggest you take it. They're REALLY good.

Kay, so do you see that cute little purple button? You probably wanna click that. Please?

Happy Holidays!


	4. A Proposal

YO! So, I'm finally updating again! Yayness! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! It's set almost immediatley after the last one, that night.

I may not own the Teen Titans, but I swear to God (who, by the way, I don't actually believe in) that once I make my fortune off of writing songs (and maybe playing guitar in some band or other) I will buy them. Then victory shall be mine! All mine!

Ummm… anyway, enjoy your chapter, ya'll.

* * *

Later that night, Raven sat in her room, thinking. _'Who knew Beast Boy could be that sweet? Making it perfectly clear that he knew about my "secret life"_ _without saying or doing anything that would give me away to the others. And also making it clear that, not only did he know, he liked it! Plus, who the hell knew Beast Boy can SING? When did that happen? Plus, he put so much emotion into it, he looked so damn fine!_

**_WHAT?_**_I did not just think that! You're tired, Rae. You just need some sleep. Or some music…'_

She looked over at the guitar Beast Boy had given her for Christmas. It was nice, to say the very least. Her other guitar, the one she'd bought about three years ago, was a lefty tele, black, with a white scratch guard and a maple fingerboard. He had clearly noticed that she liked telecasters, and that she played left handed. The one he had bought her was also a lefty tele but it was purple, and the scratch guard was black, shaped like a raven in mid-flight, and the fingerboard was onyx. It was gorgeous. She loved it. As she didn't normally play at home, she left her other guitar at The Music Café (that is the name of the night club she plays at, and BTW, it's a karaoke bar for the most part.) but this guitar was here. So why shouldn't she play a little? She grabbed the first disk she saw on her desk and put it into the CD player. It didn't really matter which one it was, she could play every song on all of her CD's. This way it's a surprise. She pulled the guitar strap over her shoulder and pressed play. All of a sudden, her speakers started playing Garth Brooks' version of "Fishin in the Dark". **(A/N: if any of you actually know anything about Garth Brooks, which I find doubtful, but whatever, if you do but don't know this song, it's in The Lost Sessions, a CD of songs that were otherwise unreleased on his box set. I decided that you needed to know that. Not sure why. I think it has now been released separately, too.)**

* * *

In another room, another Titan was awake. _'She liked it. Hell, she loved it. It's nice to know I can do something right. The look on her face was pure joy. Until, of course, that light bulb exploded. THEN she was pissed. But you did good with that guitar, BB. Real good.'_

As he tried to sleep, visions of her flew in and out of his thoughts, making it impossible. So, of course, he decided to listen to some music. He grabbed Garth Brooks' The Sessions and skipped the first song, so "That Girl is a Cowboy" was coming through his speakers. Deciding to play along, he picked up his fiddle and bow.

* * *

Raven was listening to her music (completely unaware at this point that BB was listening to the same CD… ironic, how that happened, ain't it?) but found that by the time it got to "Please Operator (Could You Trace This Call)" she could no longer concentrate. She had been considering a partner for her music for a while. Now she knew exactly who she wanted to sing with her. But how could she ask him? It wouldn't be a complete shock, because he knew about her side career, but still! How does a girl go about asking one of best friends to get on a stage and perform in front of an audience that wanted him to screw up? Getting on stage with Raven would make people think they were together, and if people thought they were together and he messed up, they would have a chance with her. Or so they would think. Plus, getting on stage with Beast Boy would make it completely obvious that Rae Roth was actually Raven when she hung up the cape. '_I still have to at least see if he'll do it. If he won't, everything will continue as it is.' _She decided. 

Biting her lip, Raven walked down the hallway towards Beast Boy's room. Hearing music, though, she stopped. Was that "American Dream"? _'That would be too ironic, Raven.' She told herself._ _It would never happen that you and he were listening to the same CD at the same time. Plus, what are the chances he even has anything by Garth Brooks?'_

As it turned out, though, it was "American Dream". She noticed an extra fiddle part. It sounded almost like he was playing along with the CD. _'You're being ridiculous. What do you think the chances are that he plays the fiddle?'_ And yet, she felt that she should trust her ears. Shaking off all of her thoughts, she knocked on his door. She heard him quickly turn off the music, put something down on his bed, and then the door in front of her opened.

"Raven!"

She looked around him. _'He was playing the fiddle!'_ She thought, noticing the instrument in question sitting on his bed.

"You're really good on that fiddle." She started by saying. That wasn't what she wanted to talk to him about, but it was worth mentioning. He was incredible.

"Oh, thanks. I'm sure I'm not as good as you are with your guitar on stage."

_'On stage'_ she thought. _'He brought it up. Ask him! Now!'_ "Actually, Beast Boy, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He gave her a questioning look. "Uh, I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to sing with me sometime?" She requested slightly nervously.

"Are you serious? We'd be laughed off stage! I can't sing like you can, Rae."

"Yes, you can. Well, alright, not exactly like ME, but you can sing. And I've been thinking about adding a male voice to the show, anyway."

"Ummm…Why not? It's not like I'll get another chance to sing with Rae Roth." He grinned at her.

She smiled a tiny bit in return. "Thanks. Okay, I should probably go tell the band that you'll be working with us. Do you want me to give them another name, or just go with Beast Boy?"

"You might as well just tell 'em. I mean, it's not like they aren't gonna figure it out. Green skin isn't exactly a normal character trait."

"Guess not. So, when do you want to do your first show?" Raven asked.

"Um, I dunno. Whatever is easiest, I guess."

"Well, it's only a matter of time before Robin and Starfire start going out. If they find out about the club, you probably wanna pretend you have nothing to do with it. So, the sooner the better, if you ask me. We could do it as early as next Tuesday, if you want."

Beast Boy wasslightly nervous now. _'Next Tuesday! I didn't think it would be this soon. But… she thinks I can do it.'_ "Sure, Tuesday's great."

"Awesome, if you just wanna make a list of songs, I'll let the band know."

* * *

They stayed for a while after the song list was made, talking about the pros and cons of the musicians they liked. They were also having a debate. 

"I'm telling ya, Rae, Gretchen Wilson is better than Big & Rich."

"You're just saying that because you're a guy and she's prettier than them! Big & Rich are more talented musicians. John Rich has written over nine hundred songs, including some for Gretchen Wilson, and he wrote "Mississippi Girl' and "Like We Never Loved At All". You shouldn't try to mess with that sort of talent."

"I'm not trying to mess with it. I'm just saying, Gretchen Wilson is a better singer. And her lyrics are better."

"That's only because it would look stupid for two guys to get onstage and start singing

_I'm a redneck woman_

_I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just the product of my raising_

_I say 'hey, ya'll' and 'yee-haw!'_

_And I keep my Christmas lights up_

_On my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words_

_To every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there_

_Keeping it country_

_Let me get a big hell from the redneck girls like me_

Plus, it's got to more fun to write about her tragic life than most other peoples. Her life, quite literally, sucked."

"I get that, Rae, and I think you are now helping me to prove my point."

"John Rich co-wrote that song."

"Damn."

* * *

Alright. Short little chappie, ain't it? Whatever. I don't like this one much; it's a boring filler chapter. Damn. Alright, well, I guess all of y'all can tell what the next chap's gonna be then. 

Ok, I suck, I took forever to update, and this chapter is horrible. I get that. But the next one should be a lot better, and I'll try to update faster, kay?

Please review. I know this chapter doesn't deserve the kind words you normally give me, but I would appreciate it all the same.


	5. I'M FINALLY UPDATING!

Hey, ya'll! I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the wait, I just lost inspiration. But I'm better now!

I would put some really clever disclaimer here, but I cannot think of a single witty thing to say, so: I DON'T OWN THEM. I also don't own Hurt So Good, by John Mellencamp or I Could Not Ask For More, by Sara Evans (the songs in this particular chapter).

For when they are singing:

_Italic lyrics are Raven singing._

**Bold lyrics are Beast Boy singing.**

_**Bold and italic lyrics are both singing.**_

Here you go!

* * *

_6:59. One minute to go. Calm down, Garfield, she's going on first, and you'll be fine if she's there. God, why am I so nervous?_ Beast Boy paced backstage. He glanced up to find that Raven was smirking at him. _Damn. She caught me._ "Don't say it, Rae. I'm allowed to be nervous, alright?" 

She shook her head sympathetically. "Gar, you'll do fine. You know this stuff front to back." He smiled thankfully. It helped, a bit, having her on his side. "And I have faith in you."

He looked up at her and grinned. She cracked a small smile, and the drummer's (whose name was Jack, not that you care) watch started to beep. "Showtime" he sighed. She grabbed her new guitar, kissed his cheek, and walked onstage.

Oddly enough, the brush of her lips across his skin didn't shock him. He had been surprised the first time, but it had happened so often since he started working with the band, he was used to it by now. It would freak out the rest of the team, but after working with her, he knew she was just a total sweetie at heart, and the music calmed her emotions down enough that she could show it.

A familiar tune started to play, and he was snapped out of his thoughts by the melodic sound of Raven's voice.

_"Lyin' here with you  
Listenin' to the rain  
Smilin' just to see  
The smile upon your face_

These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Lookin' in your eyes  
Seein' all I need  
Everything you are  
Is everything to me

These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
Could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true, yeah  
Right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you  
Here with me (yeah)

These are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for yeah  
And I could not ask for more.

I could not ask for more than this time together  
Could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had's come true (yeah)  
Right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be (oh)  
Here with you  
Here with me

No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you've gave me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

No  
Yeah  
No, I could not ask for more  
Ah  
Yeah"

Beast Boy laughed to himself. If any one of these people knew who she was, it would seem so out of character for her to be singing some sappy little song about being in love.

"Thanks, ya'll!" She laughed. "Alright, now, I wanna bring out a _very_ special friend of mine to sing with me. Let's make him feel welcome!"

**"When I was a young boy,  
**

**Said put away those young boy ways  
**

**Now that I'm getting older so much older  
**

**I long all those young boy days  
**

**With a girl like you  
**

**With a girl like you  
**

**Lord knows there are things we can do, baby  
**

**Just me and you  
**

**Come on and make it**

**_Hurt so good  
_**

**_Come on, baby make it hurt so good  
_**

**_Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
_**

**_You make it hurt so good_**

_You don't have to be so excitin_

_Just tryin to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah  
_

_You always look so invitin_

_You ain't as green as you are young  
_

_Hey, baby, it's you_

**Come on girl, now it's you  
**

**_Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby  
_**

**_Let's see what we can do  
_**

**_Come on and make it  
_**

**_Hurt so good  
_**

**_Come on baby, make it hurt so good  
_**

**_Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
_**

**_You make it hurt so good_**

_I ain't talkin no big deals_

**I ain't made no plans myself**

_I ain't talkin no high heels_

**_Maybe we could walkin round, all day long,  
_**

**_Walkin round, all day long  
_**

**_Hurt so good  
_**

**_Come on baby make it hurt so good  
_**

**_Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
_**

**_You make it hurt so good  
_**

**_Hurt so good  
_**

**_Come on baby make it hurt so good  
_**

**_Sometimes love don't feel like it should  
_**

**_You make it hurt so good"_**

They had been dancing throughout the song, and by the end of it, she was pressed against him, and he couldn't help himself. His arms slid around her waist, his lips pressed against hers, and she did not resist. Not even one little bit.

* * *

Awwwww… I like how they hooked up on stage. It's not as good as a morgue, but, ya know, I'll make do with what I have to work with. Reviews please! 


End file.
